The (Mayan) Cult
The Cult of the Mayans in the Tulan Pathfinder Campaign is based on Mayan mythology and history and a shake of Lovecraft. The Mayan cults use dream magic divination and physical transformation transmutation. They also employ the use of psionic abilities towards these ends. The Mayan cults speak common and Aklo. They have been known to live among creatures of Aklo and Aberrations. The Mayan cults are predominantly temple clerics and are known to perform ritual ceremonies. Sacrifices are only performed in times of drought, plague or war. In war it is customary to sacrifice enemy prisoners. The ritual of ceremonies must be performed to achieve renown. Ritual Ceremony: Once a full-day ritual is started then nothing else can be done by the character other than minimal eating and sleeping. During Drought, Plague, or War: Blood Sacrifice, preferably human, but it can be other races. During Rain: Competition and Learning During Heat: Dance and Performance Campaign Entitlements: level 1. Must speak Aklo. Must not have missed a ritual. Benefits: Speaks Aklo Disadvantage: must speak Aklo level 2. Must have level 1, 2 renown. Must understand the Astrological Calendar. Must have access to Astrological Calendar. (1 Rank Knowledge: Astrology). Must have atleast 1 rank in a skill that allows: dancing or competition or ball games or dramatic performances, or prayer to the gods. Benefits: Can detect Aberrations 1/day. Can either be able to Commune with nature 1/28 days if Nature type class. Or can Identify 1/week if Arcane type class Or can Timely Inspiration 1/week if Fighter or Share Language 1/day if Cleric Disadvanatage: must perform appropriate rituals 1/28 days level 3. Must have level 1, 2, 3 renown. Must own Astrological Calendar (in form of stone or metal or other). Must have rank in Knowledge: Numerology. Must have 3 + class level ranks in a skill that allows: dancing or competition or ball games or dramatic performances or prayer. Benefits: Fighter/Cleric: Bulls Strength (self) 1/week, Rogues: Cat's Grace (self) 1/week. Ranger/Druid Pass Without Trace (self) 1/day Arcane: Can attempt to petition the gods 30% chance + wisdom mod to send level 4 Cult member to help with one entitlement. Petition can only be tried 1/28 days and takes 1 day ritual and check is done at end of day. Take 1d8 days for member to arrive. Member leaves after helping with his level 4 entitlement request. Disadvantages: alot of level 3 crap to read. level 4. Must have level 1, 2, 3, 4 renown. Must be a Village Chieftain or level 4 Mayan Cleric. Benefits: Arms of Plenty 1/day, Divination 1/day Disadvantage: if level 4 entitlement is used more than once every 28 days than must perform full-day ritual for 1d4 days within next 28 days. level 5. Must have level 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 renown. Must be a level 6 (any class) Village Chieftain or level 6 Mayan Cleric. Benefits: Undulant Innards (up to 5 individuals) 1/day Disadvantages: entitlements used as per level 5: perform full-day ritual 2d4 days within next 28 days. Arcane: can attempt to petition the gods 50%+ wis for level 6 help (as above). level 6. Must have level 1-6 renown. Must be level 8 (any class) Village Chieftain or level 9 Cleric. Must have constructed and own Antikythera construct (Numeracy). Must have Emperor. Must have played in the Emperors Games atleast once. Benefits: Can requisit the Emperor for up to 1d4*10000 gold once (takes 10d4 days to arrive). Gain bonus Leadership feat. Shapechange 1/week into any one CR 6 (or less) Aklo Creature (duration 10 min/level), Nightmare 1/week Disadvantages: as per level 6: full-day ritual for 3d4 days to commence within next 14 days. Leadership feat can only be gained at min level 8. level 7. Must have level 1-7 renown. Must be level 10 (any class) City Ruler or level 12 Cleric. Must have participated in 5 Emperor Games. Benefits: True Seeing 1/day Detect (all) 1/day, Shapechange only 1/day into any one CR 9 (or less) Aklo Creature (duration 10 min/level) Dis If level entitlements are used, City Temple (subordinate priests) must perform full-day ritual for 4d4 days immediately. Arcane: can attempt to petition the gods 70% plus 2*wis bonus for level 8 help as above only 1/40 years. level 8. Must have leve l 1-8 renown. Must be level 12 (any class) City Ruler or level 15 Cleric. Must have sacrificed or destroyed 1000 enemies (by means of character and/or subordinates). Must have a guildpact with Cr 15 Abberration or Cr 15 Aklo. Must make 2d4*28 days full-day rituals. Can requisit 1d4*100000 gold from Emperor (takes 20d8 days to arrive). Gain 1d6 level Flesh Warper Prestige Class or 1 level. Can Shapechange only 1/day into any Cr 12 (or less) Aklo or perform full-day ritual for 2d4 days with Cr 15 Abberation and become (meld with) Cr 15 Abberation permanently. If character becomes Abberation, lose all character levels and keep stats of Abberation type. Dis. If level entitlements are used, City Temple must perform full-day for 8d8 days. level 9. Must have level 1-9 renown. Must be level 15 (any class) King or Queen (and own 1d4 cities) or level 18 Cleric. Can Shapechange at will Cr 15 (or less) Aklo. Can Shapechange permantly into Cr 22 (or less) Aklo or Cr 18 (or less) Abberation (lose all class levels). 1d4 City Temples must perform full-day rituals for 4d8 days. Only wish can reverse the permanent Shapechange.